Shelters, tents, rapid-deployment shelters, forts and the like typically include sheets of fabric, or other materials, secured to a frame. Often these units are free-standing or are similarly semi-attached to a ground surface or tangential fixture. Typically, guy ropes help anchor the unit to a ground surface. However, positioning the guy ropes on a surface is often a difficult and demanding task, particularly during emergency situations and in uncertain environmental conditions. Further, maintaining a secured and taught connection between the unit and the guy rope to hold the assembly in place is also difficult in demanding environments.
For instance, rapid tactical shelters are used in a variety of demanding on-site scenarios including fire, incident command, communication areas, crime scene investigation, flu vaccination, military deployment and other on-site emergency response spots in a variety of challenging terrains, and environmental conditions. Rapid deployment, with quick and easy set-up and take-down, and securing of such units is often beneficial, if not necessary. Conventional roping, tent pegging, and weight anchor systems have been used to position such units, but these conventional systems fail to provide the simple, rapid, efficient and secure anchor that is needed in these situations. Deployment situations may be, for example, on concrete where pegs are not penetrable, on uneven surfaces or in barren places devoid of structures on which to secure roping and/or at remote locations making transportation of weights impractical.
Therefore, Applicants desire systems and methods for anchor systems and deployment shelters without the drawbacks presented by the traditional systems and methods.